1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection circuitry for an oscillator, and particularly to a detection circuitry for detecting whether or not a signal oscillates as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crystal oscillators have been used in the electronics industry for decades for providing a clock or other signal having a fixed, predetermined frequency. For certain applications, some existing crystal oscillator circuits operate at relatively low voltage and low current levels. However, these low voltage, low current oscillator circuits typically take an appreciably long time to start up and stabilize. Oscillator circuits having a relatively prolonged time to start-up and stabilize adversely affect normal system operation as well as testing of the circuitry associated with the oscillator circuits. In some instances, the oscillator circuits fail to oscillate properly at the desired frequency. What is needed, then, is a circuit that determines whether an output of an oscillator circuit is correctly oscillating.